Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services for providing online content over, for instance, the Internet (e.g., online television broadcasts, streaming video and audio, photographs, etc.), which in turn has resulted in an abundance of available content originating from across the world. It is noted that much of this content can be of high quality (e.g., professionally produced online web television channels) and attractive to a broad spectrum of users, but this content is often hard to find. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to discover and access such content.
Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for efficiently discovering the availability of content and then presenting a first person world view of the discovered content. According to one embodiment, a method comprises determining a viewing location of a device with respect to a user interface, wherein the user interface depicts a three-dimensional object in which a surface closest to the viewing location is transparent to show, at least in part, an opposite surface of the three-dimensional object. The method also comprises determining at least one target location associated with at least one content item. The method further comprises causing, at least in part, a rendering of the at least one content item on the opposite surface of the three-dimensional object based, at least in part, on the at least one target location.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprising at least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to determine a viewing location of a device with respect to a user interface, wherein the user interface depicts a three-dimensional object in which a surface closest to the viewing location is transparent to show, at least in part, an opposite surface of the three-dimensional object. The apparatus is further caused to determine at least one target location associated with at least one content item. The apparatus further causes, at least in part, a rendering of the at least one content item on the opposite surface of the three-dimensional object based, at least in part, on the at least one target location.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carrying one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to determine a viewing location of a device with respect to a user interface, wherein the user interface depicts a three-dimensional object in which a surface closest to the viewing location is transparent to show, at least in part, an opposite surface of the three-dimensional object. The apparatus is further caused to determine at least one target location associated with at least one content item. The apparatus further causes, at least in part, a rendering of the at least one content item on the opposite surface of the three-dimensional object based, at least in part, on the at least one target location.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for determining a viewing location of a device with respect to a user interface, wherein the user interface depicts a three-dimensional object in which a surface closest to the viewing location is transparent to show, at least in part, an opposite surface of the three-dimensional object. The apparatus further comprises means for determining at least one target location associated with at least one content item. The apparatus additionally comprises means for causing, at least in part, a rendering of the at least one content item on the opposite surface of the three-dimensional object based, at least in part, on the at least one target location.
In addition, for various example embodiments of the invention, the following is applicable: a method comprising facilitating a processing of and/or processing (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal, the (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal based, at least in part, on (or derived at least in part from) any one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating access to at least one interface configured to allow access to at least one service, the at least one service configured to perform any one or any combination of network or service provider methods (or processes) disclosed in this application.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating creating and/or facilitating modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based, at least in part, on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods or processes disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising creating and/or modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based at least in part on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
In various example embodiments, the methods (or processes) can be accomplished on the service provider side or on the mobile device side or in any shared way between service provider and mobile device with actions being performed on both sides.
For various example embodiments, the following is applicable: An apparatus comprising means for performing the method of any of originally filed claims 1-10, 21-30, and 46-48.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.